


The Omega

by MatthewsES



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewsES/pseuds/MatthewsES
Summary: What is an omega and why does this silver-haired stranger keep referring to Keith as one?
Kudos: 41





	The Omega

Everything hurt. He couldn't move because of the pain it would inevitably cause his already sore body. He had long ago lost track of how long he had been there, on that galran ship. Probably days, weeks even, perhaps months. He decided it was best not to think about it, for it was unlikely for him to come to a realistic conclusion on his own.

He tried to turn his head, maybe it was possible to get a better look at his surroundings. His arms were bound, slightly painfully, to the bed frame and his un-clothed body was sprawled out against the cream colored sheets that looked purple in the lighting that illuminated the entirety of the ship from what he had seen.

The door opened suddenly, without warning. Keith immediately tried to look at his "visitor" jerking his head far too quickly, hoping to at least catch a glimpse at whoever (or whatever) had walked in. "What have those disgusting generals done to you?" A soft voice drawled in a rhetorical question, trying not to alarm the human hybrid. Keith was just barely able to see a few strands of silvery hair before his head fell back onto the less than cushioned mattress, the pain becoming too much to bare for his neck and back.

"Fear not, paladin. I will cause you no harm." The owner of the silk-like voice walked in front of Keith, the dim purple light shining on the elusive visitor so that the hybrid could get a better view of them. This person didn't appear fully galra, but definitely was part of the purple alien species. The silver-haired galra put a hand on Keith's cheek and ran their thumb across the smooth skin, Keith, unable to move from the touch even if he wanted to, simply averted his gaze to the plain sheets. "No omega should ever be treated the way you have been."

The sound of the other person's voice brought Keith out of his thoughts with a question. "What is your name, paladin?" Keith shook his head, hoping the other hybrid would understand. "Oh, I see.." Their voice was still soft as the person removed their hand from his cheek, a gentle smile tugging at their lips.

"I will be back with some water but first I need to get you out of those wretched binds." They started working on the cuffs that connected Keith's wrists tightly to the bed frame. They soon fell and Keith attempted to sit up, failing. He instantly felt the pain rack through his body and he fell back onto the mattress. "Don't move so much." The galra hybrid said softly, as if him speaking too harshly or too loudly, Keith would break, shatter even.

"Here, let me help you.." The person put one of their hands on Keith's back and the other on Keith's neck and, trying their best to be gentle, helped Keith to sit up. Keith rested his back against the headboard with the help of the stranger, his neck laying awkwardly across the top, his eyes follow his assister.

The stranger went to the bottom of the bed and pull up a blanket Keith hadn't seen before to cover the boys' frail figure. "Now, I'll be right back with some water. Try not to move too much, I don't want you to hurt yourself." Keith nodded and watched as the galra hybrid left, almost silently closing the door behind them.

Not long after they had left, they returned with around a gallon of water and a plastic-looking cup. They closed the door once more and Keith presumed he heard the faint sound of the lock but it was most likely his imagination playing a trick on him in the deathly silence. The stranger poured water into the cup that used to reside in the picture as they walked back over to the bed Keith was on at the moment.

The alien handed Keith the cup while speaking with a smile. "Don't drink it too quickly, I have plenty. There is no rush." Keith nodded, taking the cup in his hands and slowly raising it to his chapped lips. "Don't worry," the half-breed chuckled. "it's not poisoned, I made sure of it." And with that Keith took a sip.

The cool liquid felt relieving on Keith's raw throat. He kept drinking and suddenly realized he had already finished his first cup-full. The silver-haired alien chuckled once again when Keith raise the, turns out, metal cup up with both hands, a pleading look in his eyes, towards him.

"You shouldn't be drinking this so quickly." They said, taking the cup gently from Keith's hands. "But I shouldn't expect anything less after what they did to you." The half-breed trailed off sadly, a slight frown on their face, as they filled the cup once more, sitting on the edge of the not-so-comfortable bed. They handed the newly filled cup back to Keith, who drank about half of it right away before taking a breather. This is when the two finally started introductions.

"Where are my manners? You're probably wondering who I am, aren't you, paladin?" Keith nodded at this, looking back at the kind half-breed. "My name is Lotor," the soft smile was once again present "and I have the pleasure of caring for you." Keith quirted his head to the side. "You see, young one..." Lotor started, trailing off, looking away then back again, gazing into Keith's eyes with hints of pity and sadness swimming in his own. "After what they did to you, you must stay here." Keith blinked. Why?

"I guess I have to put it simply, don't I?" Lotor sighed, looking down again. He muttered something along the lines of "I wish I would've gotten here sooner... Maybe none of this would have happened if I had..."

"You see," Lotor said, speaking up. "you're.." taking a deep breath Lotor looked into Keith's confused eyes. "pregnant." the word was spoken barely above a whisper but Keith had heard it, of course, he thought that he had heard it wrong though.

"What..?" Keith spoke, using the same tone the half-breed had even though it broke, this being the first time he had spoken since become subject to what he had been.

Lotor sighed once more. "After what they did to you, you became pregnant. When I had heard that they had captured a paladin, I didn't think too much about it. But then they had said that you were a galra half-breed like I am and that you were an omega and I knew I had to get here before they did anything to you, but by the time I got here, they had already done it. I deeply regret not getting here sooner, paladin." Lotor's voice trailing as he looked down

"W-what's an omega?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill add more chapters if you guys like this enough...


End file.
